


Soft - Takashi Shirogane x Plus Sized!Reader

by Remember_to_write



Series: Thick Thighs Save Lives (And Soft Bellies Help, Too) [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, plus sized reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 08:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14016060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remember_to_write/pseuds/Remember_to_write
Summary: Just some cute morning cuddles to get you through the day ^.^





	Soft - Takashi Shirogane x Plus Sized!Reader

Y/N woke to the sound of a distant thud and muffled curse. She opened her eyes slowly, not sure what to expect. The room was dark and she could feel Shiro still resting peacefully behind her. She waited for another noise and was met with the distant sound of Lance and Hunk bickering.

While she was positive that she would have to deal with the repercussions of whatever scheme they were working on, she was not about to leave her nice warm bed to tell them off.

She rolled her eyes and huffed, turning in bed to cuddle against her boyfriend. He always said that he loved holding her close. That the contrast between his firm body and her much softer one was pleasant. She had laughed and said he was really the softie in the relationship. He had blushed brightly, all the way to the tips of his ears.

There had been a time when she wasn’t sure why Shiro liked her. Their body types could not have been more different and she honestly wasn’t sure if he could be attracted to her like she was to him. Before their relationship started, Y/N had spent a fair amount of time comparing herself to Allura. She knew the princess would not have wanted her to do so, but she couldn’t help it. Allura was slender and highly trained as a fighter. Y/N’s body was soft and plump and she was just… Y/N. She knew Allura and Shiro weren’t together (despite Allura’s maturity, she was still a child, after all), but Y/N also thought that she and Shiro were just as unlikely to be together. That idea had been blown out of the water when he very shyly confessed that he liked her.

It had been after a battle. It had been relatively simple and the team came out mostly unscathed, but Shiro had a couple scratches on his face. He had tried to play it off like it was nothing, but Y/N insisted that they at least needed to be cleaned. He sat in silence as she gently wiped the traces of blood and dirt away from his face, careful to not hurt him in anyway.

“You don’t have to be so cautious.” Shiro said quietly, as if he was afraid of scaring her away. “I’ve had a lot worse.”

Y/N looked at him and smiled kindly. “I know. I just think you have been through enough pain, so you don’t need me to cause anymore.”

Her words made Shiro’s heart soften. “I think your gentleness is what I like most about you.”

“That implies you like other things about me as well.” She teased.

“Well, I like you all of you, so that theory checks out.” Shiro said, not quite realizing what he said until he said it. He flushed and bit his lip, hoping he hadn’t just scared her away.

“Well,” Y/N said as she cleaned up the supplies she had just used to clean his face. “Lucky for you I like you back.” From that moment on, they had been almost inseparable.

Y/N was pulled from her thoughts when Shiro shifted, pulling her closer with a sigh.

“That was a pretty intense thinking face you were just making.” He said, his voice rough with sleep. “Penny for your thoughts?”

“I was thinking about you.” Y/N said, combing her fingers through his hair. “About how happy I am that you choose to be with me.”

“I think it should be the other way around because I still cannot figure out why you choose to be with me.” Shiro said with small laugh.

“It is strictly because of your muscles.” Y/N teased. “I am a sucker for a guy with a firm ass.” She giggled when she felt Shiro’s face burn beneath her palm. “It helps that you are caring and can be soft and patient, despite all that you went through.”

Shiro shook his head, his hand moving across her skin. His fingers traced over her stretch marks and the curves of her waist. She used to be so self conscious of her body, not wanting him to see any of her imperfections, but Shiro was so loving and accepting of her that her fears had long since dissipated.

“You are caring, too.” His voice said softly. “You take the time to make sure that everyone on this ship is okay. You want to be with me despite how broken I am.”

“Everyone is broken, Shiro. Just in different ways.” Y/N murmured.

Shiro sighed and buried his face against her shoulder, pressing a kiss there. They might have spent all day together, laying around and talking. Except the argument between Lance and Hunk had grown suspiciously quiet. A large crash in the hallway startled the sleepy couple.

Shiro carefully climbed over Y/N, quickly putting on his gear before heading out into the hall.

Y/N sighed and closed her eyes. She could hear Shiro lecturing the boys and knew she was going to have to get up to deal with them.

“When this blasted war ends,” Y/N grumbled as she got up and got dressed. “I am sending those boys straight home to their moms. I am too young to mother teenagers.”


End file.
